Got Me Going Crazy
by LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence
Summary: Shane Gray meets a girl who doesn't know who he is. Sick of girls only wanting him for his fame, he hopes he can make her like him for who he really is. But how long can he hide his identity? Will she see him the same if she finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Shane ducked into his hotel room, trying to avoid a large group of girls that had been following him all day. He loved his fans, but it was exhausting sometimes. Especially this week; they had held a contest. "A Week with the Connect Three!" let the winning fans stay in the same hotel as the band, attend Q & A sessions, watch their rehearsals, and sit front row at the first concert of their tour. They also got plenty of free merchandise.

"Um…hi."

Shane turned around quickly at the female voice. A beautiful girl, about his age, was standing in his room. She wore a black, lacy tank top and dark skinny jeans that showed off her figure nicely. Her red hair was cut to her shoulders and feathered out, and she was looking at him with the deepest brown eyes he'd ever seen.

"Hi…" he started, confused by her presence. "How did you get in here?"

"With my key," she told him, equally confused. "This is my room. 415?"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. His face burned with embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I must have gotten off the elevator on the wrong floor. I'm in 315."

"Oh, are you here for the contest?" she asked. All of the winners were on floors three and four, as well as the band.

Shane looked at her, trying to decide whether or not she was serious. Of course he was here for the contest, he was a third of the reason people entered it in the first place. "Yeah…are you a fan?"

She smiled. She had an _amazing_ smile. "They have a few catchy songs, but I can't say I know all the words to any of them. And I don't think I could pick them out of a line-up if my life depended on it. They all have curly hair, right? I would pick the curly-haired one. My sister is the fan. She needed someone over eighteen to take her and her friend, and she thinks our parents are embarrassing, so I agreed to come. What about you? Big fan of Connect Three?"

He was amazed; she didn't know who he was. It was refreshing. Since they had become well-known, he hadn't been able to talk to a girl who didn't see him as a "rockstar" instead of just "Shane." He missed feeling like someone actually cared about him, not who he was. "Uh…no, I'm here with my little sister, too."

The instant he said it, he regretted it. She would know he had lied as soon as he went onstage at the rehearsal tonight. "Are you going to the rehearsal tonight?"

"No. They're old enough to go buy themselves. I was going to walk around for awhile. I've never been to LA. If you're not doing anything…"

_Damn_, he thought. Yes, he wanted to hang out with her, but he couldn't exactly skip his own rehearsal. "I can't. My sister's only twelve, she can't go by herself."

The girl shrugged. "My loss. I'm Audrey, by the way."

"Shane G…" he started. "I'm Shane. And I'm really sorry, again, for breaking into your room."

She laughed. "Don't worry about it. Actually, it was kind of nice. I thought I was going to be the only person my age here. I wasn't really looking forward to spending an entire week with parents and screaming little girls."

"Yeah, it was nice," he smiled. He looked at his watch. He had an hour until rehearsal started. He was supposed to meet his band in fifteen minutes, but they would understand…there was a bar area in the restaurant that only allowed people eighteen or older. Nobody would recognize them if they went there, and if they did, they probably wouldn't care. "Do you want to, um, go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Audrey replied, looking around for her purse.

She found the black bag on the desk and slid it over her shoulder. He opened the door, holding it open for her before leaving the room himself. He pulled his hood up, trying to cover his face; as long as he could get to the restaurant without being noticed, he would be in the clear for now.

Shane was grateful to find the elevator empty. He hit the button for the first floor, stealing a glance at Audrey. She was really beautiful. She caught him staring and smiled.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New Jersey," he told her, trying to hide his embarrassment again. "You?"

"New York. I go to Colombia."

"Cool," he replied as the elevator doors opened.

They walked quickly to the lounge, waiting at the maître de's podium to be seated. An older man came to greet them. Shane saw from his nametag that he was the manager.

"Two, please," Shane said, praying that he didn't recognize him. He hadn't thought about the staff; they always made sure to treat them especially well when they stayed there.

"Absolutely. Only the best for you, Mr…." he started. Shane gave him a panicked look with his eyes and shook his head slightly. The man was confused, but he got the message. "Sir. We give our best to all our visitors. This way."

He pointed them towards a table, and Shane let Audrey go before him. He leaned towards the manager and whispered. "Please ask our server to pretend I'm just another customer."

"Of course," the man said with a small smile. He was figuring out was going on, and apparently taking some amusement from it.

They followed Audrey to the table and he gave them both a menu. "Ashley will be your waitress tonight. She will be right here."

"Thanks," they both said, glancing over the menu.

"So…where's your sister?" he asked, trying to be casual. She would definitely recognize him, and it would only be so long that he could hang out with Audrey without running into her sister in their room.

"Oh, I think she's in her room," she told him. "They wanted their own room so they could feel like adults, so they're next door to me. Where's your sister?"

"She's, um…" Shane tried to think fast. He had forgotten that he ever 'had' a sister. "She's in the pool…with her friend and her friend's mom."

"There's a pool?" she asked, her face lighting up. "I have to check that out later."

The waitress came and took their orders. Shane sat anxiously, trying to think of what to say. He wanted to get to know her as much as possible before she found out who he was; if she knew the real him, maybe it wouldn't matter that he was famous.

"You look nervous," Audrey smiled.

"I'm not," he lied.

She laughed. She was obviously unconvinced. "Tell me something really embarrassing about yourself."

"Why?"

"Because once you tell me that, you can tell me anything," she explained.

He thought for a moment. "Whenever I walk by a window, I check myself out to make sure I look good."

She laughed. He wanted to make her laugh all the time; she had an incredible laugh. "I do that, too."

"But I bet you always look good," he said sweetly. She was right, that had helped him loosen up. He was never usually nervous around girls, but she was different. "Your turn."

Audrey bit her lip. "My real name is Adrasteia."

"That's…cute…" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Don't lie," she smirked. "My mom is a freak for Greek mythology. Adrasteia was a goddess."

_You've got that right,_ he thought as they received their food. "What are you _eating_?"

She laughed. "Tofu and couscous."

"_Why?_"

"I'm a vegetarian," she told him, taking a spoonful and holding it in front of his face. "Try it."

He shook his head. "No way."

"Please?" she pouted.

_God, she is so cute_. He cringed and took a bite. He considered it for a moment. "Okay, it's not _that _bad."

"You like it," she said triumphantly, taking a bite for herself.

_I like you_. He noticed her shiver. "Are you cold?"

"A little," she admitted.

He started unzipping his black hoodie.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," she stopped him.

He slid it off his arms and handed it to her. "Take it."

"Thank you," she smiled, pulling it on.

They talked through the rest of the meal about the music they liked, they're favorite movies, and their hobbies.

Audrey pulled her wallet from her purse when the check came.

"Put that away," Shane smiled, handing his credit card to the waitress.

"Are you sure?" she asked cautiously, and he nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The waitress brought his credit card back and he slid it back into his wallet. They stood up and exited the restaurant.

He glanced at his watch; he had to be at the rehearsal in five minutes. "I have to go, um…get my sister."

"Thanks for dinner," she said, unzipping his hoodie that she was wearing.

"How about you hold onto that," Shane told her. "So I have an excuse to see you again."

She smiled and winked at him. "You don't need an excuse. I'll see you around."

"Bye," he called after her as she headed towards the elevator.

As soon as she was out of sight, he ran as fast as he could to the arena across the street.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jason asked him.

"Look at that smile, Jay. Do you really have to ask?" Nate laughed. "She's hot, huh?"

"She's amazing," Shane sighed, catching his breath before they had to go out onstage.


	2. Chapter 2

The rehearsal had been followed by a Q & A session, and they hadn't finished until almost ten o'clock. Shane waited until the halls were clear and people were starting to go to sleep. By the time he went to Audrey's room, it was close to midnight.

He knocked softly, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep. She opened the door, wearing a pink pair of boy shorts that showed off her long, toned legs, and a white tank top. She didn't have any makeup on, but she was still just as beautiful.

"Were you sleeping?" he asked.

"No, I was just watching a movie," she smiled.

"Do you wanna go swimming?"

"I think the pool closed at ten," she replied.

"They're gonna make an exception," he told her, trying his hardest not to obviously check her out.

Audrey looked at him, suspiciously. "Why?"

He couldn't tell her the truth. "I asked _really_ nicely."

She smiled, running her fingers through her hair. "Okay. I just have to change…I'll meet you down there?"

"Perfect," he grinned. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Shane hurried back to his room to change into his swimming trunks. He pulled on a hoodie and got back on the elevator, traveling to the first floor. He headed towards the pool, waving to the employee who had agreed to let them in the pool. Audrey wasn't there yet, so he pulled off his hoodie and got into the water. He didn't need anyone walking by the room and recognizing him through the windows.

"Is it cold?" Audrey asked when she walked in, pulling off her shorts to reveal a pink bikini.

Shane looked her up and down, not caring at this point if she noticed. "No, it's perfect."

She dipped her foot in cautiously.

"Don't be a baby," he laughed. "Get in."

"It's cold!" she whined.

He sighed dramatically. "Don't make me come up there and get you."

"You wouldn't."

He pointed a threatening finger at her, jokingly, and climbed up the metal ladder. She screamed and scurried away as he chased her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said sincerely, stopping near the side of the pool. "Really, I'm sorry."

She looked at him suspiciously.

"Come here," he said. "Audrey, I'm sorry, come here, please."

She walked towards him slowly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't stop him, which made his heart skip a beat. "Forgive me?"

She nodded. "I forgive you."

"Good," he smiled, tightening his grip on her and jumping into the pool, taking her with him.

"I hate you!" she screamed once she came to the surface.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think you do."

"Oh, you don't, huh?" she grinned, pushing him underwater.

He pulled her under with him, tickling her furiously. When they came up, they were only inches from each other.

Shane wanted to kiss her more than anything, but he panicked. He had never had trouble getting any girl he wanted, but he knew that was because he was famous. Since Audrey didn't know that, he had no idea how to act. He felt like his confidence had been cut in half.

She splashed some water at him, and he knew he had missed his chance. She swam towards the stairs of the pool and sat down. He followed, sitting down close to her.

"So…" Shane started, not really having anything to follow it with.

"Yes?"

He shrugged. "Tell me something nobody knows about you."

"Um…" she thought. "I'm terrified of birds."

"No you're not," he laughed.

"Yes I am!" she promised.

"Why?"

"I don't know," she told him. "I just always have been. Now you."

"Something no one knows about me?" he smirked, scooting closer to her. His confidence was a little higher now that she had told him a secret, and he knew he had to make his move before he backed out again. "I think you're beautiful."

Audrey smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now I have a question for you."

"Okay."

He smiled at her nervously. "Do you think it would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"Hmm…" she pretended to think very hard. "I _guess_ that would be okay."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he smirked.

Shane touched her cheek gently and leaned towards her until his lips met hers. He instantly felt the spark he had known was there surge through him. He deepened the kiss.

He heard someone clear their throat loudly. He broke this kiss, very reluctantly, and turned towards the noise. It was the employee who had opened the pool for them; he pointed to his watch.

"Thanks," Shane called, obviously annoyed. "They made me promise we'd only be in here for a half hour."

She smiled. "Why did they really let us in here?"

"Um…the manager is an old friend of my dad's," he lied.

He stood up and held his hand out to her, pulling her to her feet. They walked to the table where their towels were and dried off, pulling their clothes on over their suits. He rested his hand on her lower back as they walked to the elevator.

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked as they reached his floor.

"You better," Audrey smiled.

He kissed her again sweetly, stopping only when the doors began to close. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied, disappearing from his sight.

Shane strolled back to his room happily, trying to decide what they could do the next day. It was harder than it should have been; everywhere a guy usually takes a girl on a date, people would recognize him. He brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of large sweatpants before climbing into bed and replaying the day in his head. He had stopped dreaming long ago of finding a girl who didn't know he was a rock star, but now that he'd found one, especially one as incredible as Audrey, he didn't want to let her get away. But he could only keep his true identity a secret for so long…then what?


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought you said you'd never played before…" Shane said suspiciously, pulling off his mask.

"Did I say that?" she asked innocently. "I must have misspoke."

"Oh, yeah, that must be it," he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and tickling her.

He had taken her to play paintball that afternoon. He decided that he had minimal risk of being recognized while he was wearing a mask, and there weren't usually many girls there, anyways. Audrey had acted clueless about how to use the paintball gun, saying she had never played before, but she destroyed him during the game.

"Oh, no!" she sighed as raindrops began to fall. "What about our picnic?"

He took her hand and led her towards his car. "I have an idea."

Shane opened the trunk of his SUV and folded the backseats down, giving them much more room. He spread out the blanket and helped her in.

"A picnic in the car?" she smiled. "You're clever."

"I like to think so," he replied, handing her a peanut butter sandwich.

"You play the guitar?" she asked, noticing his guitar case in the trunk with them.

"Yeah," he nodded, unwrapping the plastic wrap from his sandwich.

"Do you sing, too?"

The conversation was making him a little nervous. "Um…a little, yeah."

She took a bite of her sandwich, looking between him and his guitar for a moment. "Will you play something for me?"

"Right now?" he asked nervously. He didn't want her to realize that he sounded a lot like the lead singer of Connect Three.

"Please?"

He sighed heavily. "Okay. What do you want me to play?"

"Anything," she shrugged as he unlatched his guitar case and pulled out his acoustic guitar, resting it on his knee.

Shane thought for a moment. She probably only knew their songs that had been on the radio, and he doubted she paid that much attention, so hopefully she wouldn't recognize his voice. If he played something they hadn't released, he would probably be fine.

"_Hello beautiful_

_How's it going?_

_I hear it's wonderful in California_

_I've been missing you, it's true…_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly_

'_Cause I could come across the world_

_And see everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

_Hello beautiful_

_It's been a long time_

_Since my phone's rung_

_And you've been on that line_

_I've been missing you, it's true_

_But tonight, I'm gonna fly_

_Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly, oh yeah_

'_Cause I could come across the world_

_See everything, and never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes…"_

She stared at him, a sweet smile on her face. "Did you write that?"

He nodded, setting his guitar back in its case.

"Wow," she said. "You could do that, like, for real. Professionally."

_Well, actually…_he thought. He didn't want to lie anymore; he knew every time he did it would be worse when she found out. But he loved that she didn't know, and he wanted to enjoy that for a couple more days. "Stop, you're making me blush."

"I'm serious!" she laughed, hitting him playfully. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Um…it's really just a hobby," he lied. He took a big bite of his sandwich, hoping that she would end the conversation since he couldn't respond with a mouthful of food.

"Well, if you ever _do_ think about it, don't let any other girls claim to be your biggest fan," she smiled, curling up under his arm. "Will you play something else?"

"If I play too much for you now, I won't have anything to woo you with when you realize you're too pretty to be hanging out with me," he joked, hoping she accepted that meant 'no.'

Audrey laughed and kissed him sweetly. He pulled her body close to his, a million thoughts in his head. What would happen when she _did _find out? By now, it would probably be a matter of days; the concert was in four days, and if he even made it that far without being exposed, there was a good chance that she would go to the show. He would have to tell her before then. And, even if she didn't get angry when she found out, what then? She was going home on Sunday, and he was going on tour. If he was at home, he could visit her; he didn't live far from New York City, and since it was the summer she wouldn't be busy taking classes and studying. But he couldn't exactly take time off the tour to go see her. He was getting ahead of himself, though; if he found out that a girl had lied to him as much as he was lying to her, he wouldn't want to see them anymore. What made him think she wouldn't feel the same way as he would?

He tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. Right now, he had her in his arms, and he would savor that for as long as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

"Isn't that the movie with Connect Three?" Audrey asked as they channel-surfed passed the Disney Channel.

"Uh…yeah," he replied, panicking in his head. "You don't want to watch it. My sister made me watch it with her once. It's bad."

They had gone to the museum earlier; Shane had remembered that she mentioned she was an art history major, which had won him major points. They had ordered room service when they got back and were watching television in her room.

"There's nothing on," he sighed, dropping the remote between them and grabbing another cheese stick.

"We could order pay-per-view," she suggested.

He rolled over to face her. "Or we could just talk."

She turned off the television and turned towards him, propping her head up with her hand. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything," he smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Anything?" she asked, and he nodded. "Hmm…tell me about your ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, geeze," he smirked. "Well…her name was Casey, and we went to school together but we didn't start dating until we graduated. We were together for about six months, but it just wasn't working out so we broke up. What about you?"

"Well, _my_ ex-girlfriend…" she joked. "His name was Mark. We started dating at the beginning of our first year at Colombia, and we were together for about a year."

"Why did you break up?" he asked.

She looked away for a moment and bit her lip. "He cheated on me."

"What?" he said, shocked. "He's an idiot."

"Well, I know that now," she smirked. "Tell me something that scares you."

Shane kissed her and smiled. "How much I already like you."

"Good answer…" she grinned. "You're okay, too."

"Okay?" he laughed.

He grabbed her waist and tickled her. She fought him, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head.

"Maybe you're a _little_ more than okay…" she smiled, kissing him passionately.

Audrey ran her hands down his torso and he felt his body tighten. He rested his hands on her thighs, wanting her with every part of his being.

She moved her hands towards his belt, sliding it through the buckle. Shane took hold of her hands and pulled them away reluctantly.

"Sorry," she whispered, embarrassed. "I just…"

He shook his head. "No, don't be. I just…can't."

He showed her his hand, a silver band around one of his fingers.

"Oh, you're married?" she joked.

He laughed. "It's a…a purity ring. It's not that I don't…"

"You don't have to explain," she told him, climbing off of his lap and lying down next to him. "I don't want to un-purify you if you don't want to be un-purified."

"I didn't say I didn't _want_ to," he sighed, kissing her neck gently; she didn't respond, and he knew that she was uncomfortable. "I guess I should go…it's pretty late."

"Yeah, okay," she nodded.

"I'll see you later," he told her, kissing her quickly. "Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," she smiled, not looking him in the eyes.

Shane groaned as the elevator doors closed. He ran his fingers through his hair and cursed himself. He _wanted_ to sleep with her; he could barely even remember why he started wearing the ring, it was so long ago.

He changed into a pair of sweatpants when he got back to his room and tried to go to sleep, but his mind was too busy. Eventually he gave up and turned on the television.

The next day, he was busy with rehearsals all day. The concert was in two days, and they ran through the whole thing multiple times so that they would have time to fix any problems. He was distracted, though, and everybody noticed. Jason and Nate kept bugging him for details about "his girl" during breaks since he had barely seen them other than in rehearsals for the past few days. He obviously hadn't told Audrey that he'd had to practice with the band so he wouldn't be able to see her, and he was afraid she would think that he was avoiding her. Even was even more afraid that she might get really bored and decide to come check out the rehearsals.

When they finally finished around nine o'clock, Shane went back to his room and ordered dinner. He picked at it, but he wasn't hungry. He couldn't stop thinking about the one thing he really wanted, and trying to figure out why he wasn't going after it.

By eleven o'clock, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his room key and headed for the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

"Hey," Audrey said when she opened the door, sounding surprised.

"Hey," he replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you today…I promised my sister I would take her shopping."

"It's okay," she smiled. "I was just afraid that after…"

"Yeah," he interrupted her. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"You don't have to explain…I totally understand if…"

He shook his head, stopping her mid-sentence. He slipped his ring off of his finger and took her hand, dropping the silver band into it.

Audrey looked up at him, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Being impure."

She bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How sure?"

"Really, really sure," he assured her, kissing her neck gently.

"Are you positive?" she asked, and he nodded. "Absolutely positi…"

Shane kissed her passionately, walking into the room and kicking the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Shane felt Audrey moving and awoke.

"Good morning, baby," he said quietly, kissing her bare shoulder.

She curled up closer to him and smiled. "Oh, I'm your baby now?"

He liked the sound of that so much. "If you want to be."

She kissed him, so he took that as a 'yes.' He didn't regret anything about last night. Everything with her felt so right.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" she asked. "There's this café on the corner that's good. I went there a couple days ago."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Let me just take a quick shower."

"Me too," she replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll come down when I'm done, you'll probably be ready before me."

She sat up, covering her chest with the sheet. He ran his hand down the soft skin of her back. She picked her shirt up from the floor and slid it on before disappearing into the bathroom.

Shane pulled his clothes back on and headed for the elevator, taking a shower when he got back to his room. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a white button-down shirt with blue pin stripes. He turned on the television for a few minutes until she knocked on the door.

"Ready?" she asked when he opened the door.

"Yeah," he smiled, lacing his fingers through hers and getting on the elevator.

"Hey, that's my sister," Audrey said when they stepped into the lobby. "Athena!"

The younger girl and her friend turned around, and their eyes widened. Shane started silently panicking; he knew exactly what was about to happen. The girls were giggling as they hurried towards them.

"Athena, this is…"

"Shane Gray!" Athena squealed happily. She was a pretty blonde girl, probably fourteen or fifteen-years old.

Audrey tilted her head a little, confused. "How did you…"

"I love Connect Three!" her friend told him excitedly. "Will you sign my shirt?"

Shane cringed as she reached into the plastic bag she was carrying and pulled out a black tee-shirt – with his face printed right in the center. He looked towards Audrey nervously.

"You're…" she started, taking a few steps backwards. Her face turned quickly from shocked to angry. "You've been lying to me this whole time…"

She turned around quickly and got back on the elevator, pushing the button to close the doors before he could step on.

"Audrey…" he started, but she disappeared from his sight.

He raced for the stairs and ran as fast as he could to the fourth floor. He got there just as she was stepping out of the elevator.

"Audrey, let me explain, please," he begged.

"Don't bother," she said coldly, opening her door and hurrying into her room.

"Baby…" he pleaded as she began to shut the door.

She stopped and turned around quickly, opening the door again. She glared at him. "I am not your baby. I don't even know who you are."

Audrey slammed the door, and he heard the deadbolt lock. Shane leaned back against the wall and slid down it, running his fingers through his hair. _What am I going to do now?_ he wondered. Suddenly, he remembered a certain little girl in the lobby who could be his only hope.

He jumped onto the elevator and jabbed the button for the first floor. He was grateful to see the two girls still standing there whispering, probably very confused about what they had just witnessed.

"Athena," he said, jogging towards her.

"Shane Gray knows your name!" her friend whispered excitedly.

"I need your help," he told her sincerely.

"Anything!" she grinned.

"I need you to try to get Audrey to come to the concert tomorrow. It's really important," he explained. "Please. I'll have backstage passes sent to your room if you just _try_ to do this for me."

Athena nodded. "I'll try, I promise."

"Thank you," he sighed.

He looked towards her friend, still holding the shirt she had asked him to autograph. "What's your name?"

"Lisa," the girl replied, her face lighting up.

"Do you have a pen?"

She nodded, handing him a silver sharpie marker. He signed her shirt.

"What room are you girls in?" he asked.

"416."

"I'll have the passes sent as soon as I can," he promised. "I've gotta go. Thank you so much."

He hurried to the third floor, knocking on the door of the room next to his. Jason opened the door and looked at his friend.

"She found out, didn't she…" Jason asked, and Shane nodded. "And I take it that didn't go over well?"

"She won't even talk to me," Shane told him, going into the room and slumping down into a chair.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know," he sighed. "Her sister is going to try to get her to come to the concert…I'm gonna give her some backstage passes…but what do I do once she's there? If she even comes?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Shane looked up at his friend. "Isn't _what_ obvious?"

Jason shook his head. "What do all girls love?"

"Flowers?" he guessed.

"No…"

Shane thought for a moment. "Chocolate?"

"You're an idiot," Jason said flatly. "Write her a song, dumbass."

Shane's face lit up. "You, my friend, are a genius. I could seriously kiss you right now."

"Right…well…save it and use it on her."


	6. Chapter 6

**The song in this chapter is, "Baby I Would" by O-Town, and I realize that I didn't credit the song in chapter 3 (though I'm sure you all knew what it was…) so that one was "Hello Beautiful" by the Jonas Brothers.**

Shane sat down on a stool and propped his guitar on his knee. He squinted, trying to find her in the crowd, but the stage lights were too bright. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves; it didn't work. He adjusted the microphone so he could be heard.

"Okay…I'm gonna play a new song now," he said, and the crowd screamed. He wished they didn't; he didn't deserve it. "I, um…I wrote it last night, for this girl who's really special to me. She knows who she is. And if you decided to come tonight, I want you to know that I am so, so sorry, and if you could give me the chance to explain…well, I would be really grateful. So…here it goes, I guess.

"_Would I walk through fire just to be with you?_

_Would I cross an ocean just to hold you?_

_Would I give up all I have to see you smile?_

_Would I walk through hell and not think twice?_

_Baby I would, baby I will_

_Baby I'll do that gladly_

_I'll be all you need_

_I'll do anything to make you happy_

_Baby I could, baby I can_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can, baby I could_

_Baby I would_

_Would I be the harbor always there for you?_

_Would I be the shelter that will shield you?_

_Would I be the loving light to light your way?_

_And would I defend you with my life?_

_Baby I would, baby I will_

_Baby I'll do that gladly_

_I'll be all you need_

_I'll do anything to make you happy_

_Baby I could, baby I can_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can, baby I could_

_Baby I would_

_I'll keep you from the cold_

_I'll be there to hold you_

_And if tears should find your eyes_

_I will be the one to dry them_

_I would risk it all_

_And give it all to you_

_Baby I would, baby I will_

_Baby I'll do that gladly_

_I'll be all you need_

_I'll do anything to make you happy_

_Baby I could, baby I can_

_Do anything you ask me_

_Baby I can, baby I could_

_Baby I would_

_I'll do anything for you girl_

'_Cause you're the one I want in my world_

_I can, I could_

_Baby I would…"_

The ocean of people cheered, but he could barely hear them. He was saying a silent prayer, that she had come, that she had heard his song, and that she would give him another chance; even just a chance to explain why he had lied.

Jason nudged him, and he stood up. They all took a bow and said thank you, jogging offstage and waving to the fans.

Shane stood near the door that led to the hallway from the backstage area, impatiently waiting for Athena and Lisa – and, hopefully, Audrey – to come in.

The two girls arrived within a few minutes, but a certain redhead was missing.

He sighed. "Did she come?"

"No," Athena told him sympathetically. "But I took a video of the song on my cell phone and I sent it to her…"

His eyes widened. "What did she say?"

"She hasn't texted me back yet."

"Oh, okay," he said, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt. "Was she…how was she, yesterday? Was she really mad?"

Athena shrugged, glancing away from him. "More upset than mad, I guess."

"She was crying," Lisa added, obviously not considering how that would make him feel. "A lot."

Shane's heart broke. He had lied to her, and he knew that would make her angry. But the last thing he ever wanted to do, in his entire life, was make her cry; especially before they were even in a real relationship.

"Damn, Shane," Nate, who had been eavesdropping, butted in. "Making her cry after knowing her for four days…that must be a personal record."

Shane glared at him coldly. "I know this might come as a surprise to you, but that doesn't really make me feel better."

"Sorry," Nate replied, feeling stupid. "But, really, maybe that doesn't mean anything. Some girls cry all the time! Does she cry all the time?"

"Yeah!" Athena said quickly, but her face quickly fell. "Well…sometimes…I mean…sometimes when people die…"

"Oh my God…" Shane groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "This is a nightmare."

He heard a beeping noise, and his eyes immediately darted to the cell phone in Athena's hand. "Is that her?"

Athena flipped open her cell phone. "Yeah."

"What did she say?" he asked urgently, resisting his first instinct to grab the phone from her hand.

"If he wants to talk I won't slam the door in his face right away," she read.

"That's a total improvement from yesterday, dude!" Nate said optimistically, slapping him on the back.

"That's true," he nodded. "I gotta go."

He took off towards the door to outside.

"Shane!" a deep voice yelled at him; it was his body guard, Marshall. "You know you can't go out right after a concert by yourself!"

"Well, come on, Marshall! I'm leaving with or without you!" he shouted. "Right now!"

Marshall jogged towards the door and pushed it open for him, clearing a path through the sea of screaming girls. "Back up, girls, give him some space!"

He would usually stop to sign autographs, but he didn't have time. The time since yesterday morning had been unbearable. He couldn't think about anything but her. He couldn't concentrate on rehearsals or the concert. He couldn't sleep; every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was her.

When he finally made his way across the street to the hotel, he and Marshall ran to the elevator and headed to the fourth floor, hurrying to her room.

Shane looked towards his body guard before he knocked. "I know you can't leave…but do you think you could stand at the end of the hall? She's mad because I didn't tell her that I was famous. Security might make it hard for her to forget that."

"Good luck," Marshall nodded, walking to the end of the hall.

Shane took a deep breath and knocked on the door weakly. He hadn't had time to think about what he was going to say, but it probably didn't matter; he was so nervous he would have forgotten it anyways. He held his breath as the door opened slowly.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Audrey replied, her face void of emotion.

She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail, a few loose strands from her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a blue and white Columbia sweatshirt and a pair of denim cutoff shorts. She looked so pretty even though she wasn't trying, and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her how sorry he was. He wanted to forget it had ever happened at all.

"Audrey…I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied to you," he explained. "But you have to understand…I can't remember the last time somebody really wanted to get to know me. The _real_ me. Everybody wants to be friends with Shane Gray, because he's famous, he has money, he knows celebrities. They want to get their picture taken with me so they can have their fifteen minutes of fame, but they don't really care about me…and it's lonely. It's really lonely. And then I met you…and you're so beautiful, and sweet, and funny…and you had no idea who I was. I knew that you weren't trying to hang out with me because of who you thought I was…you wanted to hang out with me because of who I _really_ am. And I swear to God, everything I told you was true, except that I only play the guitar as a hobby. And I don't actually have a sister. But _everything else_ was true."

"You knew I liked you the first day we met. Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked, holding back tears.

He sighed; he wished he knew the answer. "I don't know…I guess I just liked being treated like a normal person for once. And I thought that if I told you, you might not see me the same."

Audrey bit her lip nervously, looking down at the floor. For a moment, they stood in silence.

"Audrey…I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I can say it, and I'll do anything to prove it. I was a jerk to lie to you."

"Yeah, you were," she replied quietly.

Shane bowed his head so she couldn't see his face; he didn't know how much longer he could keep from crying. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried, and now it was taking everything he had to stop the tears from falling. He should have known that she wouldn't forgive him. He knew he deserved it, but all he wanted at that moment was for him to tell him that it was okay.

"You better never do it again."

He looked up at her suddenly and his face lit up. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her passionately, like he had never kissed anyone before. There were no words to describe how he felt; his life was perfect now.

He broke the kiss after a few moments and grinned at her. He brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. "What are you doing this summer?"

"I don't know. Nothing, really."

"Come with me," he said, stroking her cheek softly. "On the tour."

"I don't know, Shane…" she started. "That's a really big decision…we haven't known each other very long…"

"Baby," he smiled, infinitely grateful that he got to call her that again. "I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm just asking you to hang out with me…all over the country for a couple months. You can always go home, if it doesn't work out."

She thought for a moment, studying his face to decide whether or not he as serious. "Okay."

Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him and kissing her neck. "You won't regret it."

"Who's that?" she whispered, looking towards the large, black man in a suit standing at the end of the hallway.

"Oh…" he smiled nervously. "That's Marshall…my body guard. He's part of the package."

Audrey laughed. Shane savored the sound; he thought he may never hear it again. He was going to do everything he could to make her laugh all the time. "What else is part of the package?"

"I hope you like getting your picture taken…" he told her. "And you'll have to get used to Jason and Nate, but I think you'll like them."

She looked at him, and he realized she didn't know who they were, either.

"The guys in my band," he clarified. "But really, other than the pictures, the body guards, and the screaming girls, I'm totally normal."

Audrey started to laugh again, but he silenced her with another kiss.

"I'm not going to screw up again," Shane promised, holding her tightly with no intention of ever letting her go. "Because I can already tell that I'm going to fall head over heels in love with you."

**The end – thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


End file.
